Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A C&M AU fic taking place at the end of season 4, beginning of season 5 Chapter 17 up!
1. Chapter 1: Its In His Kiss

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 1: Its In His Kiss  
  
Monica sighed softly as she listened to Rachel ramble on about her and Ross's up coming wedding. She was very happy for them both, but her bestfriend and brother getting married just reminded her that she wasn't even close. She hadn't had a date since her breakup with Pete. Why was it so hard to find Mr. Right. Maybe her mom was right after all. Maybe she would die alone an old spinster.  
  
"Earth to Mon" Rachel said waving her hand in front of her. "Oh sorry Rach" she whispered. "You okay" Rachel asked. " Yeah sure just fine" she mumbled. "I'm upsetting you with all my wedding talk aren't I" Monica shook her head "No its okay" she said softly. "I'm so happy for you and Ross" she said tears filling her eyes. Rachel sighed softly "Oh Mon I'm sorry" she whispered trying to hug her. Monica pulled away "I...I'm sorry Rach" she whimpered getting up and running to her room.  
  
Chandler walked in "Hello children" Rachel sighed "Hey Chandler" Chandler smiled "Hey Mrs. Dinosaur Dude" he teased. "Where's Mon" he asked. "So not funny" Rachel giggled "She's in her room" He nodded and went to the bedroom. He could hear her muffled crying. "Mon" he said knocking lightly as he walked in. He walked over and sat on the bed. "Mon, sweeite what's wrong" he asked. "I...I'm gonna die alone an old spinster" she whimpered. "That's so not true you'll find someone Mon" he said softly.  
  
Monica sat up and looked at him. "Really" she asked. "Sure" he said "You're sweet, smart and very beautiful and its gonna happen for you" he whispered brushing a few tears from her cheeks. "You think I'm beautiful" Chandler nodded. "God yes Mon, you're the most beautiful woman I know" She blushed. "You're pretty cute yourself Chandler" she whispered. "Sure tell that to all the girls beating down my door" he said sarcastically. "You're an incredible guy Chandler, you're sweet, funny and sexy any woman would be lucky to have you" she said.  
  
Chandler laughed "So if we're both so wonderful why are we alone " He couldn't help staring at her. She'd always been beautiful but tonight she looked even more beautiful to him. He'd had a crush on her for awhile now and often dreamed of them being more than friends. "Stop it she's just your friend Monica and she'll never be anything more" he told himself. He suddenly had the erge to kiss her.  
  
Monica watched him wondering what he was thinking. She got her answer when He slowly leaned in, his lips just inches from hers. Monica's heart was racing as he set his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was the best kiss she ever had. It was soft and romantic. She never wanted it to end but it did when he pulled away. "Oh God" Chandler whispered "Mon I...I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" She was about to say something when Joey's voice interrupted them. "Chandler come on" he whined "Baywatch is starting I can't watch it alone plus the Joey special is on its way" he said pounding on the door.  
  
"In a minute!" Chandler called. He turned to Monica. "I better go before he knocks the door down" he joked. "You gonna be okay" he asked. She nodded. He smiled "Okay but if you need me I'm just across the hall" he whispered as he leaned in and gave her another soft but quick kiss. He then got up and headed the door leaving Monica alone with her thoughts.  
  
Monica stared at the door with a smile on her face. She lightly touched her lips with her fingers. She could still feel the softness of Chandler's lips. She knew he was her bestfriend, just goofy, funny sweet Chandler but something happened when he kissed her. She felt something more than friendship for him. "Maybe he's boyfriend material after all" Monica whispered as she fell back on her bed, closed her eyes and thought of Chandler.  
  
Chapter 2: More Than Friends....Ross and Rachel get married, Monica and Chandler discuss the kiss, will they decide to be more than friends?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children here's another idea I came up with. It came to me while watching reruns of season 4 and 5. I kept thinking what if there wasn't an Emily no London and Ross and Rach never broke up. Would Mon and Chandler still get together. Well in my world always! LOL. My stupid CD ROM is still messed up! Grrrr. I wanna get to my other fics but can't ( Oh and Happy, Happy 34th Birthday to my baby Matthew Perry!!! Yes its his birthday today!! I love you Matty happy birthday sweeite! Yeah right like he'd ever be reading my fanfiction and see that LOL Anyway I hope you all like it and as always please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Friends

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 2: More Than Friends  
  
Monica stood beside Phoebe both dressed in brides maids gowns watching their bestfriends get married. Every once and while Monica would steal glances at Chandler. He looked so sexy standing there in his tux standing up for Ross as his bestman. She listened to her brother and bestfriend vow to love each other and care for each other forever. For a brief moment she saw not Ross and Rachel but her and Chandler saying their vows. "Come on Mon get a grip it was just a kiss" she said to herself. The minister pronounced Ross and Rachel husband and wife. Monica sighed softly as she watched Ross take Rachel in his arms and kiss her.  
  
Later at the reception Monica sat alone nursing her scotch on the rocks with a twist when her mom came over. "It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it dear" Monica nodded "Yes mom it was Ross never looked happier" she whispered. "If it wasn't for your brother I never would have gotten to throw a wedding or have grandkids" Judy stated. Monica glared at her "I'm gonna get married and have kids someday" Judy laughed "Come on Monica you're almost thirty you're running out of time you know"  
  
Monica could feel the tears filling her eyes. She got up from the table and was heading for the exit when she heard Rachel call her. "Mon come on I'm throwing the bouquet maybe you'll catch it and your wedding will be next" she giggled. Monica sighed she really didn't care but she participated for Rachel. She ended up catching it and she wasn't even trying. "No fair I wanted to catch it" Phoebe teased. "Here you can have it" she said handing it to her. "No you caught it, its yours" Phoebe smiled "You're getting married next and I bet I know who the groom will be" Monica shook her head. "There is no groom Pheebs"  
  
Phoebe smiled "Yuh huh Chandler" she giggled "I saw the way you kept looking at him during the ceremony" she said. Monica laughed a fake laugh "Yeah sure Pheebs you been baking brownies again haven't you" she said as she left.  
  
Monica sighed heavily as she leaned on the brick wall. She shivered a little. "Are you cold" someone whispered startling her. She looked up to see Chandler standing there offering her his jacket. She nodded. He placed it over her shoulders his fingertips brushing her bare shoulder. His touch sent a shiver up her spine. "So was your mom giving you a hard time again" he asked. "Yeah the usual that Ross is the prefect one giving her a wedding to plan and grandkids" she whispered beginning to cry softly.  
  
It broke Chandler's heart to see her so upset. "Aww Mon don't cry" he whispered pulling her into a hug. "Someday you'll find the prefect guy, have the prefect wedding, and the perfect kids" he said softly stroking her hair. "I wish I could be that guy" he thought as he held her. After the kiss they shared the other night she was all he could think about.  
  
Monica pulled away enough to look at him. "What if I've already found the perfect guy but I'm too afraid to tell him how I feel" she whispered. His heart sank when she mentioned a guy. "Well I think any guy would be thrilled to learn you like them" he whispered. "Really" she asked. "Mon you're beautiful, smart, and sweet any guy would be lucky to have you" he said. "But what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same or he laughs" she asked "What if you do tell him and he does turn out to be the one" he whispered "and if he doesn't feel the same or laughed then he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you"  
  
Monica took a deep breath. "Okay" she whispered. "Chandler ever since that kiss we shared a few days ago you're all I've been able to think about but I'm sure you could never see me as more than your friend, as Ross's little sister" she rambled. She looked up at him for a response but he said nothing. Chandler felt like jumping for joy, or ding his dance when he found out he was the guy Monica was interested in. "I...I guess I should go back inside" she whispered feeling stupid for saying anything.  
  
Chandler reached for her hand. "Wait" he whispered pulling her close to him. His lips slowly met hers for an amzing kiss just like the one they shared the other night. He smiled as he lightly touched her cheek. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either" he whispered. "So what, umm what does this mean" she asked. "It means I'd like to be more than friends" he said with a smile "So Monica Geller would you like to go out with me sometime" he asked with a goofy grin. Monica smiled "Yes, I'd love to" she answered. He smiled and hugged her. Monica had never been happier. She had a date with a great guy who just happened to be her bestfriend and just maybe her Mr. Right.  
  
Chapter 3: The First Date....Mon and Chandler go out on their first date...Coming Soon!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The First Date

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 3: The First Date  
  
It was Friday night and Monica was a nervous wreck. "I wonder what Rach is doing right now" Phoebe giggled. "Probably my brother" Monica groaned "Come on Pheebs you're suppose to be helping get ready for my date" she whined. "Duh I know that" Phoebe giggled "So why won't you tell me who this mystery guy is" she asked. "Is he cute, can he kiss" Monica shook her head "You're unbelievable Pheebs" Phoebe smiled "Thanks, now tell me something" she giggled. "Okay the sky is blue" she teased. "Mon!" Phoebe whined "Okay, okay he's very cute and a great kisser" Monica said blushing.  
  
Phoebe grinned "Ooh you kissed him already, cool!" she giggled. "How's this dress Pheebs" she asked looking at her refection. "Wow that would look great on me" Monica rolled her eyes "Okay but how does it look on me" Phoebe smiled "Very hot Joey would approve" she teased. Monica laughed. She fixed her hair sweeping it up and double checked her make up. "Are you sure I look okay Pheebs" she asked. "Yuh huh your mystery man will be all over you" she giggled.  
  
Chandler was across the hall getting ready. He was just as nervous. Joey saw him dressed in a dark suit and tie. "Got a hot date" Joey laughed. Chandler smiled "Actually Joe I do" Joey grinned "Really, is she hot" He nodded "She's very hot" Joey grinned as he disappeared into his room. He came back out tossing something at Chandler. He caught it. "Condoms Joe" he asked "Yeah just in case your hot chick gives you some lovin" he giggled. "Joey!" he said shaking his head. He looked at his watch. It was nearly time to pick up Monica. He picked up the bouquet of Roses sitting on top of the fooseball table. "I'm gone" he told Joey. "Okay and I won't wait up" he giggled winking at him. Chandler laughed as he left  
  
Monica had just closed the door when she heard a knock. "Pheebs I said" she stopped, smiling when she saw it was Chandler. "Hi" she whispered. "Hey Mon you, you look incredible" he said handing her the roses. "Thank you" she said blushing. "You look incredible too" He smiled "Thank you" He extended his hand "Shall we" She smiled nodding as she took his hand.  
  
They shared a wonderful evening of dinner, dancing and a walk through Central Park they now stood outside Monica's door. "I really had fun tonight Chandler" she whispered. "Me too maybe we could go out again" She smiled "I'd love that" "Well night" she whispered. "Night Mon" Chandler whispered as he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Chandler's arms circled her waist as the kiss deepened. Some how they managed to get inside the apartment and into Monica's bedroom.  
  
They stood at the foot of the bed kissing and letting their hands roam over each others bodies. Chandler broke the kiss long enough to pick her up and lay her on the bed. He crawled on the bed and began to kiss her. Monica couldn't believe what was happening she didn't go around sleeping with guys on their first date with the exception of Paul the wine guy but that was because she'd been stupid and fell for his little sob story. Chandler was totally different she knew in her heart he would never hurt her.  
  
Chandler's heart was racing. He wasn't like Joey. He never got past first base on the first date or even the second or third for that matter. He couldn't believe this was happening and with Monica at that. She was so different from the women he'd been with in the past. It was like a dream and if he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up.  
  
Later that night Monica laid beside Chandler watching him sleep. "He looks so adorable when he's asleep" she thought as she brushed the hair out of his face. He moved a little and smiled in his sleep. Monica smiled "I wonder if you're dreaming of me" she whispered. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and cuddled closer to him. She sighed happily. She was falling in love with Chandler and she hoped he was falling in love with her too.  
  
Chapter 4: Blast From The Past...Will someone from Chandler's past ruin his future with Monica?...Coming Soon!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Blast From The Past

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 4: Blast From The Past  
  
Monica had been with Chandler for two weeks and she'd never been happier. They'd spent almost every night together. None of the gang knew about them so they usually spent time together at Monica's. She never got a new roommate after Rachel moved out unlike Chandler who lived with Joey so there was less chance of being caught but tonight they were at Chandler's.  
  
"Happy two week anniversary" Chandler whispered. Monica smiled "Happy two week anniversary" she said cuddling with him in his baraclounger. "Wow can you believe we've been together two weeks" he giggled "I know!" she said. "These have been the best weeks of my life Mon" he whispered kissing her softly. "Mine too" she said kissing him. The kiss deepened. Chandler slowly began to untie the back of her dress when he heard the door knob. They quickly pulled away from one another as Joey walked in.  
  
He grinned "Hey Mon whatcha doin on Chandler's lap" he asked. Monica glanced at Chandler and then back at Joey. "We uh we were watching Scream and I got scared" she answered quickly. He looked at the tv "Then why is Stevie turned off" he asked "Umm because I turned it off so Mon wouldn't have to see the ghostface guy anymore" Chandler mumbled. "Okay, whatever" he said "So why are you back so early" Chandler asked. "Eh my date was a bust, but Pheebs invited me to the movies, she said you guys could come too" he smiled "Wanna come" he asked "We're gonna see the new Austin Powers movie" he giggled.  
  
Monica shook her head "Austin Powers is so stupid" Joey looked at her with wide eyes "Woman are you nuts Austin rocks, that girl with the guns in her breasts in the first one was awesome!" He looked at Chandler "Tell her its awesome" he whined. "Yes Joe its awesome but I think Mon and I will just stay here and watch tv Scream 2 and 3 are coming on" he answered "But those movies scare Mon" Joey pointed out. Chandler smiled "Yeah but I kind of like that" he grinned. "Chandler!" Monica giggled playfully hitting him. "Yeah baby" Joey laughed "See you guys later" he said leaving them alone again.  
  
"Scream" Chandler giggled "Hey it was the first thing I thought of or would you rather me say oh we were just making out" she said as she kissed him. "Mmm Scream was fine" he whispered as he went back to untying the back of her dress. She continued to kiss him as she worked to unbutton his shirt. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Now what" Monica groaned tying her dress back up again. "Don't worry babe I'll get rid of them so we can get back to celebrating our anniversary" he said as he got up to answer the door.  
  
Chandler opened the door. He was shocked to see Kathy standing there. Her hand resting on her small stomach. "Kathy" he said "What uh what are you doing here" he asked. "Isn't that obvious Chandler" she asked rubbing her stomach. "What!?" he asked She sighed "Are you gonna let me in" He sighed softly letting her in. When Monica saw her she gasped softly. "Umm hi Kathy" she said. "Monica" she said with a small smile. She turned to Chandler. He was standing there staring at her stomach. "Yes Chandler its yours" she stated. "What but that's impossible its been" he started to count. "Five months" she answered for him. "We always used a condom" he pointed out.  
  
Kathy shrugged "So they don't always work you know" Chandler looked at her "How umm how do you know its mine" he asked "I think I know who I've slept with Chandler" He sighed "So if it is, uh if it is mine what do you want from me" he asked. She walked over to him "I was hoping you'd want to get back together with me so you, me and our baby could be a family" she said as she leaned in and kissed him. Monica felt the tears filling her eyes. She stood up and raced from his apartment. Chandler wanted to go after her but first he had to get rid of Kathy. He pushed her away. "First of all I don't believe that's my baby and second of all even if it is I don't want to be with you I have a girlfriend" he stated. He shoved her toward the door. "Now its time you left" he said "But Chandler, honey what about your baby" she protested rubbing her stomach.  
  
He sighed "Come back with proof that I'm the father and I'll take care of my child but I won't get back together with you not now not ever" he stated closing the door on her. Once she was gone he opened the door and walked across the hall to Monica's. He was glad to find the door unlocked. He walked in and heard her crying in her room. He sighed softly hoping it wasn't too late to fix things with her.  
  
Chapter 5: You're The One That I Want....Is Chandler the father of Kathy's baby? Can Chandler fix things with Monica? Coming Soon!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: You're The One That I Want

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 5: You're The One That I Want  
  
Monica was curled up on her bed crying into a pillow. She loved Chandler. She hasn't told him yet but she was going to until Kathy showed up. Kathy was pregnant claiming it was Chandler's. Why did she have such bad luck with men. She broke up with Richard because he didn't want the same things she did, it ended with Pete because he cared more about becoming the ultimate fighting champion than her and she was probably gonna lose Chandler to Kathy and her baby. She didn't want to lose Chandler. Even thought they'd only been together for two weeks she knew she wanted to be with forever. She hugged the pillow closer to her as her tears continued.  
  
Chandler crossed the apartment to her bedroom door. He knocked lightly before he walked in. He saw her curled up on the bed crying. It broke his heart to see her cry. "Mon" he whispered as she walked over at and sat on the edge of the bed. "Go away" she cried. "Mon please" he said softly. "Leave me alone" she whimpered "Go play house with Kathy and your baby" she weeped. Chandler sighed softly. "Mon please listen to me" he pleaded. "I don't care about Kathy she means nothing to me" he said. "You love her Chandler you were heartbroken when she cheated on you" Monica whispered. "I did but not anymore" he paused "Its you that I want, its uh, its you that I love" he said nervously.  
  
Monica slowly sat up. She looked at him. "What, wait you...you love me" she asked. He nodded "I love you Monica" he whispered brushing away her tears. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered hugging him. Chandler smiled hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at him. "What about Kathy and the baby" she asked. "What about them" he asked. "Aren't you going to be a father to your baby" He nodded "If its really mine, but I don't think it is" he said. "Why don't you think its yours" Chandler sighed softly "Well for one we always used condoms and for two she did cheat on me with Nick and his man nipples" he stated.  
  
"But what if it is yours" she whispered "Kathy wants you guys to be a family" she said looking away. He gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I don't care what she wants I'm not gonna be with her just because we have a baby but I won't abandon my kid the way my father did" he said softly. "Oh" she whispered her eyes filling with tears. "Shh don't cry Mon" he whispered. "I don't want her to ruin things, I...I don't want her to take you from me Chandler" she cried. "You won't lose me Mon, I told her we'd never be getting back together because I have a girlfriend" He brushed away her tears. "I don't want the baby to be mine" he said "Believe me Kathy isn't the woman I wan to be the mother of my baby" he said with a small smile.  
  
Monica looked at him. "Who's the woman you would want then" she asked "Is it Janice or maybe Yasmine Bleeth" she said. Chandler laughed "Janice, hell no" he giggled "and not Yasmine either" She sighed "Well then who" He smiled "You" he whispered. She looked at him with wide eyes "Me" she said stunned "You...you've thought about us having a baby" He nodded "Sure haven't you" he asked. "Well yeah but I'm Monica I've wanted a baby like forever" she whispered "But you, Chandler just the word commitment freaks you out" He laughed "Yeah but thinking about that stuff with you isn't as scary" he said gently caressing her cheek. "I love you" she whispered "I love you too babe" he said leaning in kissing her softly. He smiled "So want to get back to our celebration" he whispered kissing her again. "Yeah baby" she giggled mocking Joey.  
  
Chapter 6: Who's The Daddy.....The truth about Kathy's baby comes out, is it Chandler's baby?...Coming Soon!!! (Fast forward's about two months)  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Kathy's baby isn't going to be Chandler's. I don't know I just can picture anyone but Monica having his baby! That'd me a 100% Mondler obsessed gal! Anyway there will be some good stuff to come involving Kathy and Mon. So please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Who's The Daddy

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
(AN: Fast forwards about two months so Kathy is about 7 months now)  
  
Chapter 6: Who's The Daddy  
  
Monica was snuggled in Chandler's arms with her head on his chest. She sighed happily. She loved those nights he'd sleep over. Sometimes she'd stay awake and watch him sleep but most of the time she would fall asleep nestled in the safety of his embrace. "Love you, sweet dreams" he murmured as he drifted to sleep. "Love you too" she whispered closing her eyes. She was almost asleep when a loud knock woke her. She glanced at the clock. "11pm who's at my door at 11pm" she gently wiggled out of Chandler's arms careful not to wake him.  
  
She went out to the living room. The knocking got louder. "Alright I'm coming" she yelled. She was surprised to see Kathy standing there. "Have you seen Chandler no one is answering his door or his phone" she said. "Kathy its 11pm" Monica pointed out. "So I need to talk to him its important" Monica sighed "What's so important that you need to talk to him at 11 at night" she asked "Not that its any of your business but I have to talk to him about the baby, we have to sign up for Lamaze classes, I need new maternity clothes and the baby need some stuff too" she said with a grin. Monica glared at her "You bitch" she hissed "Its not Chandler's baby is it" she said "You're using that poor little baby to get money out of Chandler aren't you" she asked.  
  
Kathy laughed "You think you're so smart " she giggled "Even if that's true why do you care what I say or do to Chandler" she asked. Just then Chandler appeared beside Monica. "Mon, Honey what's all the yelling about" he asked wrapping his arm around her. He then saw Kathy at the door. Kathy stared at them. "You, you're the girlfriend" Monica nodded and smiled "That's right" she said. "What are you doing here" Chandler asked. Kathy looked from him to Monica. "I uh I" she stopped. "She lied to you Chandler its not your baby she's using it to get money out of you" Monica told him.  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Kathy is that true" he asked. Kathy bit her lip. She had to think fast. She got an idea. She knew Chandler hated to see women cry and she was an actress who could cry at any time. "Oh Chandler" she whimpered starting to cry. "I...I', so sorry I lied but I didn't know what else to do" she cried falling into his arms. He pushed her away. "What do you mean you didn't know what else to do" he asked "If its not mine then who's is it" She sighed sadly "It...its Nicks but when I told him, he demanded I get an abortion but when I refused he left me" she sobbed.  
  
"So you just thought you'd show up here pass it off as Chandler's baby and he'd take care of both of you" Monica asked. Kathy nodded. Chandler sighed "Look Kathy I'm sorry that Nick left you but you can't just come here saying its my baby and expect everything to be okay" he said "I'm relieved that its not mine I'm not ready to be a father now and someday when I am ready to have a kid, it will be with Monica" Monica bit her lip when Chandler mentioned not being ready for a kid now but he hadn't noticed. Kathy glared at Monica. "Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for her" Chandler shook his head. "No I would have found out the kid wasn't mine sooner or later" Kathy sighed "Fine I'll go and leave you to your precious Monica" she turned and ran down the hall disappearing down the hall.  
  
Chandler was glad to get rid of her, but he did feel a little sorry for her. He closed and locked the door. He turned to Monica. "Lets go back to bed" he said reaching for her hand. She was lost in her thoughts and hadn't heard him. "Mon" he whispered. "Huh" she asked. "Honey are you okay" She nodded "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "Kathy upset you didn't she" he said "Don't worry about her okay" Monica sighed softly "Its not Kathy" she whispered "Okay then what is it, and don't tell me nothing" he teased. "I...I can't tell you" she whimpered "Why" he asked "Because I already know what you'll say" Chandler gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "You won't know what I'm gonna say unless you tell me" She sighed "Okay fine" she said "I...I think I'm pregnant" she whispered.  
  
Chapter 7: Its Not A Secret Anymore....Is Monica pregnant? Will the guys find out about them?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Yup another little twist! I know the gang hasn't been around much but they will be!! I always wondered how it would have been if Monica had gotten pregnant while they were sneaking around so I'm gonna do it Heehee! Only 20 days until the season premiere of FRIENDS!! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7:It Not A Secret Anymore

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
(AN: Fast forwards about two months so Kathy is about 7 months now)  
  
Chapter 7: Its Not A Secret Anymore  
  
Chandler gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "You won't know what I'm gonna say unless you tell me" She sighed "Okay fine" she said "I...I think I'm pregnant" she whispered. Chandler stared at her too stunned to say anything. Monica sighed softly when he finally spoke. "Mon I...I don't know what to say" he whispered. "That's okay you said it earlier you're not ready to be a father" she said starting to cry. "Besides I don't know for sure" she whimpered. "Why uh, why would you think you're, uh pregnant" he asked nervously "Well I've been throwing up the last couple of mornings" she whispered "That doesn't mean anything maybe its the flu" he rambled.  
  
Monica sighed "I'm also late Chandler" she stated. "Does...doesn't that happen sometimes" he asked "Yeah I guess it can but I've never been late before" She looked at him. "Don't worry about it, I can handle this on my own" she said as her tears returned. "I umm I just don't get it we use condoms" he stated. "I know but nothing is full proof " she whimpered looking away. He sighed softly. He gently lifted her chin. "Mon I love you, so much" he whispered "You won't have to handle anything on your own" he said "But you said" He stopped her "I know what I said" he said softly "If you are pregnant I will be there with you through everything no matter how scary it is" She smiled "I love you" He smiled "I know" he took her hand "Lets get some sleep and deal with this in the morning okay" She nodded and followed him to her bedroom.  
  
The next morning Monica was in the bathroom as Chandler paced outside the door. "Well" he asked. "We have 30 more seconds" she called. The time passed and he heard the timer. "So" he asked. He got his answer when Monica opened the door. Tears ran silently down her face. "It...its positive" she cried. Chandler pulled her into a hug. "Shh Mon don't cry this is a good thing we're gonna have a baby" he said as he gently rubbed her back. "But we've only been together two months and the guys don't even know about us yet" she whimpered. "Oh God my mom will kill me" she sobbed "For what" he asked "Getting knocked up before I was married" she said. "I bet she'll be happy you're giving her a grandchild" he said with a smile.  
  
Monica pulled away from him and turned away. "May...maybe I shouldn't have it" she whispered. Chandler was shocked to hear her say that, after all this was Monica the woman who wanted to be a mother like forever. "Mon" Chandler whispered. "You...you can't" he stopped as tears filled his eyes. She turned around and saw that a few tears were running down his face. "Chandler, honey what's wrong" she asked. "I...I know its the wrong time and we'll have to tell the guys we're together but I...I already love the baby as much as I love you, please don't" he stopped. Monica hugged him. "Chandler its okay I'm not, I... I couldn't" she whispered as she placed his hand on her flat stomach. The door opened and they quickly moved away from each other and wiped their faces.  
  
"Where'd breakfast I'm starving" Joey whined. "Shut up Joey" Rachel giggled "Hey Mon why is Chandler over here in his pajamas and why does it look like you've both been crying" she asked. "What happened Mon who's ass do I have to kick" Ross asked. Phoebe grinned "Ooh I know what it is" she said "Monica's pregnant" she giggled. A chorus of yeah, rights and sures where her reply but Monica said nothing. She turned to Phoebe "How uh how'd you know" she asked. "I'm physic duh" Phoebe giggled.  
  
Ross looked at Monica "You mean you are pregnant" he said. "Who is he, who's the father" he hissed. "I umm I've been seeing someone for about two months now he's the father" Phoebe smiled "Ooh the mystery guy you started dating while Ross and Rach were on their honeymoon" she said with a grin. Monica nodded "Yes him" Rachel smiled "So tell me about him, how'd you meet him, is he cute and does he have a brother" she giggled "Hey" Ross whined "Oops sometimes I forget I'm married" she giggled. Monica sighed "I met him awhile ago, he's sweet, funny and very cute and no he doesn't have any brothers" she said glancing at Chandler. "Mmm he sounds great Mon so when do we get to meet him" Rachel asked.  
  
Monica glanced at Chandler again. "Umm I...I don't know" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "Did the loser dump you cause you're pregnant cause I'll kick his ass" Joey said. "Oh is that why you were crying and Chandler was here comforting you " Rachel asked. "Guys please" Monica whimpered. Chandler hated that she was crying. He sighed softly. "He didn't dump her Joe" he said "How do you know, did she tell you that" Joey asked. "No I uh, I'm her boyfriend" he said taking her hand. The four friends stared at the couple but no one spoke.  
  
Chapter 8: Can't You Just Be Happy For Us.....How will the gang react to Chandler's confession? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's yet another complete chapter! I hope you all like it! For those of you who are reading my other fics Another Chance, Anything For Her, Between Heaven And Earth and TOW The Reunion. My CD ROM still isn't working but I am working on getting it fixed and as soon at it is they will be updated I promise! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: Why Can't You Just Be Happy F...

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 8: Can't You Just Be Happy For Us  
  
The four friends stared at the couple but no one spoke. "Guys" Monica whispered "Somebody please say something" Ross sighed "You want me to say something okay I'll say something" He looked at Chandler "That's my little sister you're messing around with" he stated. "I'm not just messing around with your sister, I love her Ross" Chandler replied. "and I love him too" Monica added. "My bestfriend and my sister its, its weird" he said. "Why is it weird Ross" Monica asked. "Because you're my sister, he's my bestfriend and" he stopped glaring at Chandler "She's pregnant" he stated. "You slept with my sister! Dude I'm so gonna kick your ass"  
  
Monica stepped in front of Chandler. "Ross just stop it" she whispered. "You're my brother, you married my bestfriend and I don't think its weird" she said "Yeah but that's different" he said. "How is it different" she asked. "Because you're my baby sister that's how" he looked at Rachel. "Come on honey lets go" Rachel shook her head. "No I'm staying" Ross sighed "fine" he said slamming the door as he left.  
  
Monica collapsed on the couch and began to cry. Rachel sat down beside her. "Its going to be okay Mon he'll come around he just has to get used to you two as a couple that's all" she said softly. Phoebe sat down too. "Rach is right Mon, now tell us when you two got together, how you got together and" Rachel looked at her. "Pheebs! That's not right, Mon just tell us everything" she giggled. Monica sighed softly "Well okay" she whispered. "Rach remember that day I got upset cause you kept talking about the wedding" Rachel nodded "Yeah you went to your room then Chandler came over" She grinned "Ooh is that when you two got together" she asked "No but Chandler kissed me" Monica answered. "We got together at your wedding" she said. " I was all depressed because you got married and them my mom added to it so Chandler and I talked then he kissed me and asked me out"  
  
"Aww how sweet" Rachel gushed. "So when did you two do it" Phoebe giggled " Pheebs!" Rachel stated. "Yeah so when" she giggled. "Uh on our first date" Monica blushed. Joey grinned "Yeah baby" he smiled "Its a good thing I gave you those condoms huh" he giggled. "Joey!" Chandler hissed "What" Joey asked. Chandler just shook his head. "Ooh that's why Mon was on your lap you two were making out not watching Scream" he giggled. "Yes Joe that's why she was on my lap" Chandler answered. "Cool!" Joey grinned.  
  
Monica looked at her three friends. "So you guys are okay with Chandler and I" she asked. Rachel smiled "Of course we are Mon, we love you guys and we're so happy for you" she said. "Plus I'm gonna be an aunt" she giggled "Ooh me too" Phoebe said. "And I'm gonna be an uncle!" Joey giggled. "You're all gonna be aunts and uncles" Monica whispered. "Thank you guys" She sighed as she stood up and walked over to the big bay window. Her hand rested on her stomach as she looked out at her brother's apartment across the street. She was glad to have her friends and that they were happy for her but she wanted Ross to be happy for her, she wanted her baby to have its uncle.  
  
Chandler came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and setting his hand on hers. He watched her looking across the street at Ross's apartment. "Don't worry Mon, Rach is right he'll come around" She gently leaned back on him. "I love you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you too" he whispered. She glanced at Ross's apartment again. She hoped Chandler and Rachel right. She hoped Ross would come around.  
  
Chapter 9: Brother And Sister .... Ross talks to Monica is he coming around?....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Speaking of children! Matt LeBlanc BKA Joey Tribbiani is gonna be a daddy!!!!!! Congrats to Matt and Melissa! Here's the next chapter. I know Ross isn't really in character but I always wondered what if Ross didn't like the idea of his sister and bestfriend together so I did it. Don't worry thought Ross will come around! Anyway I hope you guys are liking this! Please read and review! Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: Brother And Sister

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 9: Brother And Sister  
  
Over the next couple of weeks the gang hung out without Ross. He hadn't talked to or seen Chandler or Monica since the day he found out about them. Monica sighed sadly as she flipped through the tv channels. She saw that Jurassic Park 3 was on. Her eyes filled with tears. She missed her brother. Why couldn't he see how happy Chandler makes her.  
  
Knocking on the door made her jump. She opened the door to see her mother standing there. "Great" she thought. "Umm hi mom" she said with a small smile. "Monica" she said stepping inside. "Were you ever planning to tell me" she asked. "Tell you what Mom" she said. "That you're having s child out of wedlock" Judy answered giving her a look. "How, uh how did you know that" Monica asked. "I talked to Ross he told me" She shook her head. "Honestly Monica what were you thinking"  
  
Monica sighed softly "What does that mean" she asked. "It means how stupid are you going around humping people without protection and the boy who hates thanksgiving like there was nobody better for you to hump" Judy said wrinkling up her nose. "First of all mom we did use protection and second of all his name is Chandler not the boy who hates Thanksgiving and I love him" she said her eyes filling with tears. "Well is he gonna marry you" she asked "I don't know, maybe someday" she said softy. Judy sighed and shook her head. "You're such a screw up Monica you should try being more like your brother" she said. "Call me when you've come to your senses" she said as she left. Monica slammed the door behind her. She curled up on the couch and cried.  
  
Chandler walked in and found Monica curled up on the couch. He sat down beside her. "Mon, honey what happened" he asked. She sat up and looked at him. "Ross told my mom about us and the baby she...she came over here and she said I was a...a screw up" she cried. He put his arms around her and held her. "Its okay Mon don't listen to your mom because you're not a screw up" he said softly. She pulled away from him getting up and wandering over to the big bay window. "Its all his fault" Monica whimpered "Instead of being happy for us he's acting like a jerk and tattling on me" she hissed. "I hate him I swear I" she stopped and grabbed her stomach. "Oww" she cried.  
  
Chandler jumped up and ran over to her. "Mon, honey what's wrong" he asked. "The baby" she whispered "Chandler something's wrong" she whimpered. "Come on we're getting you to the hospital" She just nodded letting him lead her to the door. Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were coming in as they were leaving. Chandler, Mon what happened" Rachel asked. "Monica's having pain" Chandler answered "Oh my God do you think she's miscarrying" Phoebe asked "Miscarrying" Monica whispered "Oh God Chandler" she whimpered beginning to cry. "Shh its okay Mon the baby's gonna be fine " he said softly as leading her to the stairs.  
  
"We're coming with you" Joey said grabbing Phoebe's hand. "Coming Rach" he asked. "Yeah but I have something to do first I'll meet you guys there" she left the building and went across the street to her apartment. Ross was sitting on the couch watching Jurassic Park 3. "Ross" Rachel whispered sitting beside him. "I need to talk to you" she said. "About what" he asked. "Monica" she answered. "I don't want to talk about her, she's" Rachel stopped him. "in the hospital" she finished. Ross looked at her "What, but why" he asked. "Chandler said she was in pain, she could be losing the baby"  
  
Ross sighed "So" Rachel looked at him. "So she's your sister and that baby is your niece or nephew" She sighed softly. "Look Ross I understand its weird to you cause she's your sister I mean I'd think it was weird if Jill or Amy started dating Joey but if they were happy then I'd be happy for them cause they're my sister and my friend and I love them so stop being a jerk and go see your sister!" she stated. "I do miss her and Chandler too but what if they don't want to talk to me" he said softly. "They will because they love you even when you're being a jerk" she said softly. He took her hand "Okay" he whispered turning off the tv and letting her lead him out the door.  
  
Monica was sitting in a hospital bed hooked up to a fetal monitor, Ivs and a few other things she had no idea what they were for. Chandler sat beside her holding her hand in his. She began to cry. "Aww honey don't cry the doctor said you're both gonna be okay" he said softly. "Yeah as long as I take it easy" she whispered "But I don't see that happening my family hates and I live alone so I have to keep my apartment clean, do the laundry ect. Plus I have a job" she cried. "Actually I've been thinking about that" he whispered "and I have the answer"  
  
Monica looked at him "And what's the answer" He smiled "Why don't we live together" She looked at him with surprise. "What, are...are you serious" He nodded. "I love you Monica, so much I want to be with you all the time and this way I can plus I can take care of you and the baby" he said setting his hand on her stomach. She smiled "I love you too Chandler, I want to be with you all the time too" He smiled "So is that a yes" She nodded "Its a yes" she said hugging him.  
  
Ross walked in and saw then hugging. "Umm Mon" he whispered. "Ross" she said pulling away from Chandler. "If you've come here to argue then you can go cause Mon can't be under any stress" Chandler stated. "No Chandler I'm here to talk to her" Chandler nodded "Okay but if you upset her" Ross nodded "Don't worry I promise I won't" Chandler kissed her "I love you both" he said rubbing her stomach. "We love you too" she said as he left. Ross watched him leave too. "He uh he really loved you huh" he whispered sitting beside her.  
  
"Yes Ross he does, I really love him too so there's nothing you can say to" he stopped her "Mon I didn't come here to argue I came here to say I...I'm sorry" he whispered "You're my baby sister I love you and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy" Monica nodded "Well Chandler makes me happy no matter how weird you think it is" she said "I really think he's the one Ross we're uh we're gonna live together" she said softly. "My sister and my bestfriend shaking up" he mumbled. Monica sighed softly "Its okay Ross, Mom hated me so one more person hating me won't matter much" she whispered.  
  
"Mom" Ross whispered "God Mon I'm so sorry I told her I just so upset I kind blurted it out when she called me" he said. "and I don't hate you, I'm sure mom doesn't either " he assured her. "Yeah sure you didn't hear the things she said about Chandler and I " He nodded "Yeah mom can be brutal" He looked at her. Mon I love you and Chandler too, it 'll take some time to get used to the idea of you tow together but I promise I'll try" he said softly. Monica smiled a few tears shown in her blue eyes. "Thank you Ross, so much that means alot to me" she whispered hugging him. "No problem sis" he said hugging her back "You get some rest' he said. "I'm gonna go talk to Chandler" he kissed her cheek and left the room. Monica smiled she had her brother back.  
  
Chapter 10: You Better Never Hurt Her....Ross and Chandler talk will they make amends too...Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! One of my reviewers pointed out that I love to have Mon pregnant! Well hell she's right! LOL I do love Mon being pregnant! I hope she'll have a baby on the show for they're last season I'm so gonna cry when it ends! Anyway yes I do love her being pregnant! Heehee. Please read and review! Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10: You Better Never Hurt Her

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 10: You Better Never Hurt Her  
  
Ross walked down the hall to the waiting area. He saw Chandler sitting there with Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe. He took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Chandler" he said. "Can uh, can we talk" he asked. Chandler sighed "Why Ross so you can tell me how weird your sister and I being together is or how you're gonna kick my ass cause I slept with her" he snapped. "No Chandler I" he stopped and looked at his wife and friends looking at him and suddenly got uncomfortable.  
  
Chandler shook his head "Come on we can talk on the way to the gift shop I want to get Mon some flowers" Ross nodded "Okay" The two men walked down the hallway. "Chandler I know I've been acting like a jerk but Mon's my baby sister she's been hurt alot by the kids when she was in high school, our mom, and guys she's dated and I just don't want to see her hurt again" Chandler sighed softly. "Ross we're bestfriends we've known each other since College do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you or your family" he asked. "No its just she's my sister" he said. "You know I've seen guys break Mon's heart too I hated Richard and Pete for hurting her and I swore if I ever got the chance to be with her that I would never hurt her the way they had"  
  
Ross sighed "Yeah but what if for some reason it doesn't work out between you two" Chandler smiled "Its gonna work Ross, I love Monica so much that I can't stand being away from her" Ross nodded "I know she told me you two were gonna live together" Chandler nodded "Yes and someday I'm going to marry her" he said. "I'll tell you what I told her, it 'll take some time to get used to the idea of you two together but I promise I'll try" Ross said. "Oh and you better never hurt my sister or I will kick your ass" he added.  
  
Chandler laughed "Okay" Ross looked at him "Dude I'm not kidding if you ever hurt her I'll kick your ass" He smiled "Don't worry Ross I don't plan on ever hurting her and if I do you have my permission to kick my ass" Ross nodded "So we're cool" Chandler smiled "Yeah man we're cool" They walked into the gift shop. Chandler picked out a beautiful of roses, tulips, lilies, lilacs, and baby's breath. Ross looked around. He smiled when he spotted a baby dinosaur with a tee-shirt that said *My Uncle Loves Me* he picked it up and headed over to the cashier where Chandler stood. He laughed "Does everything gotta be dinosaurs" he teased. "I thought I'd give it to Mon so she knew I was okay with you guys and the baby" he said. "That's really sweet I think she'll love it even if it is a dinosaur" Chandler giggled "Ha ha" Ross laughed.  
  
They headed back to Monica's room together. When they got there the doctor was leaving. "Mon" Chandler asked "What happened why was the doctor in here" he asked. Monica smiled "Perry flowers" He nodded "They're for you" he said "Aww thank you" she gushed "So why was the doctor here" he asked. "Honey relax she was checking on me, she said I was okay expect that my blood pressure was still a little high" she said. " I have to try not to get too stressed because if my blood pressure rises it could be dangerous for both the baby and I"  
  
Ross sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh God Mon its my fault you were stressed in the first place I was being a jerk plus I told mom I...I'm so sorry" he whispered "I know it won't make up for anything but I saw this in the gift shop" he said handing her the dinosaur. Monica smiled "Aww Ross its adorable, its the baby's first gift" she grinned "Thank you" Ross nodded "You're welcome" he said softly. Monica sighed softly. She took her brother's hand in hers. "Ross me being here isn't your fault I probably would have ended up here anyway" she said softly. "Why" he asked. "Well first of all I work at a restaurant where everyone hates me and I'm afraid they'll fire me as soon as they find out I'm pregnant, then there's mom and worrying that I'll be just like her" she whispered.  
  
"You're gonna be a wonderful mom Monica" Ross said hugging her. "Thanks but I don't know what if my baby cries when ever it s around me like Ben did or I criticism or put down everything it does" she said tears filling her eyes. Chandler sat down and put his arm around her "Mon our baby is gonna love you so much you'll be the best mom and I promise I'll do my best not to screw it up the way my dad screwed me up" he teased. "Oh Chandler you're gonna be a great dad and you're not screwed up, you're amazing" He smiled "Thanks Mon, I love you" he said kissing her cheek. "I love you too" she said. She was still worried about what kind of mom she was going to be but she knew as long as she hand Chandler and their friends she 'd do alright.  
  
Chapter 11: A Surprise Visit...Chandler's mom drops by unexpectedly what will her reaction be when she learns Chandler is living with Monica and that she's gonna be a grandmother?...Coming Soon !! (AN: Fast forwards about two months so Mon is around 4 months and just starting to show.)  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. In the next one Nora learns of Chandler and Monica's relationship and her soon to be grandchild. I was watching Friends and Will&Grace last week and I saw like a five minute promo for the final season of Friends and I swear I started to cry! I don't want it to end! I know I'm corny but I feel like I'm gonna lose six of the best friends I ever had! (Told ya I was corny LOL!) I'm so gonna cry when the series finale airs I'll need to have a few boxes of tissue handy! I know Joey will have his own show and I have all my DVDs and videos but as Joey said about the crappy Hugsy "Its not the same!" Waaaah! Only 16 more days till the Season Premiere of Friends! I have my own little countdown hehe! Its also the premiere night of two of my other favs Will&Grace and ER! What a happy mood I'll be in that night but I'll also be a little sad knowing its the last season premiere of Friends we'll ever see. "Sniff, Sniff." ( Hmm maybe they'll have a Friends reunion movie like Growing Pains and Facts Of Life did! Wow this was a long AN huh! Well if you're still reading please read and review! Thanx! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Surprise Visit

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
(AN: Fast forwards about 2 months, Mon is about four months and just starting to show)  
  
Chapter 11: A Surprise Visit  
  
Monica yawned and opened her eyes when she heard the alarm going off. She smiled when she saw Chandler looking at her. "Morning honey" she whispered as she started to get up. He pulled her back down "You have the day off enjoy it" he said softly. "I will after I fix my boyfriend a nice breakfast" she said as she climbed out of bed. "You know you don't have to do that I can stop at McDonalds or Dunkin Donuts" he said. "I know I don't have to, I want to" she smiled "Besides we don't want you eating that junk" she said rubbing her small belly. He smiled "Okay you win but nothing fancy okay" She nodded "Okay" she giggled as she left the room.  
  
Later after they'd eaten breakfast Monica stood at the door saying goodbye to Chandler. "Do you really have to go can't the Wenus survive a day with out you" she whined. Chandler laughed "I wish I didn't have to go but Doug's having some big meeting today I have to be at" Monica sighed "Okay but we'll miss you" she said her hand resting on her belly. "I'll miss you too" he kissed her and then her belly. "Then stay" she grinned. "Mon" he said " I told you" She nodded "I know, I know" she giggled "I love you" she said "I love you too"  
  
Phoebe stuck her head out Joey's door. "Ugh would you two stop it" she groaned "Go Chandler go to work!" she said. They both laughed. "She's right I better go I'll see you tonight" he said. "Okay and tell Doug I'm the only one aloud to slap your ass" she giggled slapping his butt as he walked away. He laughed as he disappeared down the stairs. "Finally" Phoebe said closing Joey's door. Monica laughed shaking her head as she closed her door.  
  
Later that day Monica was sitting on the couch watching Will And Grace and eating a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She was laughing at Jack who embarrassed Elliot at a school dance by dancing, when there was a knock on the door. She set the ice cream on the table and went to answer it. She was surprised to see Chandler's mother, Nora Bing standing there. "Uh hi Mrs. Bing" she said. "Hello dear " Nora greeted. She then noticed her small stomach. "Congratulations darling" she smiled. "Umm Thanks" Monica whispered resting her hand on her small stomach.  
  
"I'm looking for Chandler, Joey said he was over here" Nora said. Monica nodded "Umm no actually he's at work" she said. "Oh okay well I'll go wait for him over at his place" she turned to leave. "Uh Mrs. Bing, Chandler he uh, he lives here now" Monica rambled nervously. "We 're, well we're umm together" she mumbled. Nora looked at her and then at her stomach. "Oh my God" she gasped "Is it, is it Chandler's" she asked. "Yes" she whispered with a nod. "I don't believe this" Nora said. "My son has a pregnant girlfriend that he's living with. Was he ever going to tell me any of this"  
  
Monica shrugged "I, I don't" she whispered. "He was probably worried about how you'd take it cause my mom she took it badly I uh I haven't spoken to her in two months" she said her eyes filling with tears. "It all happened so fast Chandler and I were only together for two months when I found out I was pregnant, then after a fight with my mom I almost lost the baby and that's when Chandler asked me to live with him" she whispered starting to cry. "I love Chandler, Mrs. Bing so much, I really do" she cried.  
  
Nora closed the door and led Monica over to the couch. "Its okay Monica don't cry" she said softly. "I, I'm sorry everything makes me cry these days." Nora smiled "I remember" she said "When I was pregnant with Chandler all Charles had to do was look at me and I'd start crying" She handed Monica some tissue. "So how did this little miracle happen" she asked patting her small belly. "I mean I know how but" Monica nodded "I knew what you meant and to be honest we don't know we always used a condom" Nora smiled "Well I guess your love for one another was stronger than the condom"  
  
Monica smiled "I never thought of it like that" She looked at Nora. "So you're okay with becoming a grandma." she asked. She frowned "Oh God me Nora Tyler Bing a grandma I'm way to young and beautiful to be a grandma" Monica smiled "Hey I bet you'll be the coolest grandma though" Nora smiled "Yes I will won't I" she hugged her "I'm so happy for you" Monica sighed "Thank you" she whispered "I just wish my mom could be happy for me too" she said. "Don't worry dear I'm sure she'll come around eventually"  
  
Chandler walked in with a bouquet of roses and a little teddy bear with a chef's hat on its head. "Honey I'm" he froze when he saw Nora on the couch "Uh Mom hi what, uh what are you doing here" Nora smiled "So sweeite got anything to tell your mom" she asked. "Uh yeah Mon and I we're uh, we're" Nora laughed "Darling relax Monica told me everything, I'm going to be a grandmother" she groaned. He walked over to Monica handing her the roses and the bear, kissed her and her belly. "Mom I, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but her mom reacted badly and I was worried about telling you" he said. "But I love Monica so much and I've never been happier" he said wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Nora smiled "Honey calm down I told you Monica already told me everything." She looked at the two of them. "You two look happy" she smiled "So I'm happy" Chandler smiled "Thanks mom, I just hope I don't mess my kid up like my father messed me up" She sighed softly "Chandler you're nothing like your father, you're gonna be a great dad" Monica nodded "That's what I keep telling him" she giggled "So will I hear wedding bells anytime soon" Nora asked. "Maybe someday" Chandler looked Monica and smiled. "Maybe someday soon" he thought.  
  
Chapter 12: Surprises And Complications....Chandler has a surprise planned for Monica but something happens that complicates things...Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Little ones here's the next chapter. Some more drama is on its way in chapter 12. Look for it soon. 6 more days till the Friends season premiere! I can't believe the promos Rach and Joey kissing and Ross seeing them! NO! Its Ross and Rachel forever they're meant to be, they're lobsters! I hope they get back together before the end of the show and I hope Mon and Chandler have a baby Bing! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises And Complications

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
(AN: Fast forwards about two months. Mon is 6 months)  
  
Chapter 12: Surprises And Complications  
  
Chandler walked in to Joey's apartment with a smile on his face. Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe where there hanging out with Joey. "Dude what's with the smile" Joey asked. Chandler reached into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it showing Joey the diamond, sapphire ring inside. "Are you asking me to marry you" Joey laughed. "No its for Monica" Rachel gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God Chandler you're gonna propose!" He nodded "Yeah I am" He looked at Ross. "You're not gonna kill me or anything are you"  
  
Ross smiled "Dude we're gonna be brothers in laws" he said. "So you're okay with this" Chandler asked. "I'm more than okay, my little sister and my bestfriend are getting married" he hugged him. "So how you gonna propose" Joey asked "You'll mess it up let me do it" he giggled "Joey! No I'll be doing the proposing" he said. "So how are you gonna ask her" Phoebe grinned. "Well Pheebs I have it all planned but I'm gonna need all your help" Phoebe smiled "Oh yay we get to help"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Okay here's the plan I'm going to take her out for a romantic dinner and while we're out I want you guys to fill our apartment with candles and flowers then when we get home I'm going to led her to he couch, get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife" Rachel smiled "Aww how sweet" Phoebe nodded "And romantic why can't you be romantic like that" she said looking at Joey. Ross, Rachel, and Chandler stared at them. "You and Joey are together" Chandler asked. Phoebe nodded and smiled "Yuh huh we got together that day you took forever leaving for work" She looked at him. "Right baby" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" he giggled. "Wow what till I tell Mon she was right!" Chandler laughed. "So will you guys help me tonight" The four friends smiled and nodded agreeing to help.  
  
Later that night Monica and Chandler shared a romantic dinner at the Plaza. "Its a lovely night" Chandler whispered as he gazed up at the star filled night sky. "Yeah it would be alot better if you didn't have to walk with the good year blimp" Monica groaned rubbing her growing belly. "Honey you're not a blimp you're a beautiful woman who's even more beautiful cause she's six months pregnant with our baby" he said softly. "Aww look at you making up crap for me" she teased. "Its not crap its true" he said stopping to kiss her softly. "I love you Mon, so much" Monica smiled "I love you too Chandler" Her face scrunched up. She rubbed her stomach a little. "Honey you okay" Chandler asked with concern. "Yeah its just a gas bubble." Chandler groaned "How romantic" Monica laughed "Hey you asked."  
  
Chandler and Monica were at their apartment door. Chandler was opening the door when the guys peeked out Joey's door. They smiled at Chandler. He shooed them inside before Monica saw them. He opened the door and led her inside. She gasped when she saw the apartment lit up with candles and roses everywhere. "Chandler" she whispered "Its beautiful" she said. He smiled "There's more" he took her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down. He knelt on one knee in front of her. He took her hand. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be" Monica started to cry. "If you'll let me I'll spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me" he paused to take out the ring. "Monica, will you marry me"  
  
Monica was about to answer when pain shot across her abdomen. "Oww" she whimpered scrunching up her face. "Mon, honey what is it" Chandler asked forgetting all about the proposal. "I...I don't know but I don't think its just a gas bubble" she whispered. "Oww" she whined putting her hand on her stomach. "Are...are you having contractions" She nodded "I think so" she looked at him. "It...its too soon I still have eleven weeks to go" Monica cried. "Shh its gonna be okay you'll both be fine I...I'm gonna go get Pheebs she...she'll know what's wrong she did have triplets" Monica just nodded as she watched him run across the hall.  
  
Chandler barged in to Joey's. "Pheebs it...its Mon she's having contractions she can't be in labor right its those braxton things you had with the triplets" Phoebe got up crossing the room to him. "Calm down Chandler it probably is braxton hicks but I think its best we get her to the hospital cause she had problems in the beginning of her pregnancy." He nodded. "Come on lets go get her." Phoebe led Chandler back across the hall. Monica was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach crying. She looked up at her friend and her boyfriend. "Its gonna be okay honey, Pheebs said its probably braxton hicks" Chandler whispered. Monica shook her head. "I...I don't think so, my...my water broke" she whimpered. "We're gonna lose our baby aren't we Chandler" she cried.  
  
Chandler was never more terrified but he had to be strong for her and the baby. "No we won't Mon everything's gonna be okay" he whispered as he helped her to her feet "Everything's gonna be okay" he whispered again trying to assure her and himself as he and Phoebe led her out of the apartment.  
  
Chapter 13: Miracles....Will Chandler and Monica's baby be alright? What happens when Judy finds out Mon is in premature labor?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Told ya there was gonna be some more drama coming up! Mon will probably have a preemie. Don't worry I'd never kill the baby though. Six months is pretty preterm but my friend she had her baby eleven weeks early her son was pretty small and sick for while but now he's a happy, healthy 5 year old! So Mon's baby will be small and maybe sick but I won't kill it I promise! And as you see I tossed in a little J&P too. Oh I've gotten alot of requests to update TOW The Reunion I'd love to update it but I'm having some serious writers block so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions on that story please feel free to let me know! 4 days baby! 4 days until the final season of Friends starts! I'm happy but sad too I don't want them to go! Oh and tonight is Emmy night! Go Jen, Matt, and Friends!!! Win those Emmys!!!! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	13. Chapter 13: Miracles

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though. Dr. Hayes is mine.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 13: Miracles  
  
Monica was sitting in a hospital bed hooked up to a fetal monitor as well as a few other thing. "We can't lose this baby" she cried rubbing her belly. "Shh its going to be fine Mon, you and the baby are gonna be fine" Chandler whispered softly. "I'm so scared" she whimpered. The doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Bing, Ms. Geller" he greeted. "Hi Dr. Hayes" they greeted. "Ms. Geller the ER doc said you were experiencing contractions" She nodded "Yes and my water broke" she whispered. "Oww" she cried having another contraction. "They keep coming Chandler why won't they stop" she whimpered. "It hurts" she cried. "Just breath sweeite its gonna be okay" he whispered kissing her sweaty forehead.  
  
"Dr. Hayes, she's only at 25 weeks isn't there anything you can do to stop her labor" Chandler asked with worry and concern. "Since her water broke there's not much we can do but I will exam her if she hasn't dilated yet we may be able to stop it for awhile but either way this baby will probably be born fairly soon" Chandler frowned. "But she still has eleven weeks to go its too soon the baby it...it'll be so small will it be okay" Dr. Hayes sighed softly. "Yes Mr. Bing the baby will be small weighing between 2 and 3 pounds we're going to give your girlfriend a drug called Betamethasone to help mature the baby's lungs" he said. "I'll know more after the exam."  
  
The doctor examined Monica. He sighed softly as he looked at the young couple. "Ms. Geller your labor is to far progressed you're dilated 5 centimeters I'm afraid all we can do is wait and deliver the baby" Monica began crying harder. "I'll give you two a few minutes I'll be back soon" the doctor said leaving them alone. "Oh Chandler" she cried "Why is this happening its not fair." Chandler took her hand it was then he noticed she was wearing the engagement ring. He looked at the ring and then her "You...you were gonna say yes" he whispered. She nodded "Of course I was gonna say yes I love you" she whispered continuing to cry. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its okay Mon, our baby will be fine she's strong like her mommy" he said gently rubbing her belly. "She" Monica said. "You think its a girl"  
  
Chandler shrugged "I'll be happy with a girl or a boy" He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back I'm gonna let the guys know what's going on" She nodded "Call your mom too okay" He nodded. He was gonna ask about her mom but didn't. When the four friends saw him they all stood up. "How is she" Ross asked. Chandler sighed "Her labor is too far progressed she's at 5 centimeters she's having the baby" he said softly tears filling his eyes. "I...I gotta call my mom" he whispered. "Dude I'll do it, you go be with Monica" Joey said softly. "Thanks Joe' his tears falling. Phoebe and Rachel hugged him. Ross kissed Rachel's cheek. "I'll be back honey" he said softly. "Chandler its gonna be okay give Mon my love" Chandler nodded "Where you going" he asked. "I have something to take care of" he said as he left.  
  
Chandler went back to Monica's room. She was breathing through another contraction. He walked over and sat on the bed with her. "Our baby has to be okay" she whispered. "Shh don't worry babe, she'll be fine" he said softly placing his hand on her belly. Suddenly the alarm on the fetal monitor sounded. Dr. Hayes came in and looked at the monitor. Monica heard him sight. "What's wrong, what's happening" she cried. "Ms. Geller I'm afraid the baby's heart rate his dipped fairly low" he said. "What does that mean, is the baby going to be okay" she whimpered. "It means the baby has to be delivered immediately or it will die" Monica gasped as her tears turned to sobs.  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around her. The doctor looked at him. "We have prep her for an emergency C Section right away" Chandler nodded " I want to stay with her" he whispered. "Of course" the doctor nodded. Chandler watched helplessly as they gave Monica an epidural and wheeled her to the OR. He was told to change into scrubs. He walked in and saw her laying on a gurney a curtain blocking her abdomen. There were several doctors and nurses in the room. "Alright Ms. Geller I've made the first incision and now you'll feel a little tugging as I get the baby out" Dr. Hayes told them. Chandler kissed Monica's tears stained cheek. "Its gonna be okay babe" he whispered praying he was right.  
  
Ross walked up to the familiar front porch. He knocked on the door. It opened "Hey dad" Jack smiled "Son what brings you here" he asked. "Umm its Monica she's in the hospital" Ross whispered. "What, but why" he asked. "She's in premature labor the baby's coming" Jack looked at him with wide eyes "Oh my God my poor little Harmonica" He nodded "Dad is uh is mom here" he asked. "Yes she's in the kitchen making dinner" Ross walked into the house and to the kitchen. "Hi mom" he said softly. "Ross darling" she grinned. She frowned when she saw the look on her face. "Oh God what is it, is it Ben or Rachel?"  
  
"No mom they're fine its Mon" he said softly. "Oh okay you had me scared there for a minute" she said turning back to the vegetables she was chopping. "Mom she's in premature labor, she's having the baby right now" Judy kept chopping. Ross took the knife from her hand. "Monica is your daughter and that baby is your grandchild so she wasn't married when she got pregnant so what" he said. "If I can except it and be happy for them why can't you, she needs you mom" Judy sighed softly a few tears shown in her eyes. "I know" she whispered "I love Monica she's my baby" Ross nodded "Okay then prove it come to the hospital with dad and I" She nodded "Alright I will" She cleaned up the kitchen and folded the apron she was wearing.  
  
Ross laughed. 'What" she asked. "Nothing just Mon gets her cleaning obsession from you" Judy smiled "Yeah I guess she does" They walked out to the living room where Jack was waiting. The tree of them left all of them praying for Monica and the baby.  
  
Chapter 14: A Bing So Small....Monica and Chandler's baby is born is it a boy or girl will it be okay? Do Judy and Monica make up?....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! For all you Ross and Rach lobsters fans I have another R&R fic in the works so look for that soon! Only 2 more days until the Final Season of Friends starts! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	14. Chapter 14: A Bing So Small

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though. Dr. Hayes is mine.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 14: A Bing So Small  
  
"Alright Ms. Geller I've made the first incision and now you'll feel a little tugging as I get the baby out" Dr. Hayes told them. Chandler kissed Monica's tears stained cheek. "Its gonna be okay babe" he whispered praying he was right. He stretched his neck to look over the curtain just in time to see the doctor deliver the baby. "Congratulations It's a boy" the doctor said. "Guess I was wrong" Chandler whispered kissing Monica's forehead. "He...he's not crying is he okay, tell me Chandler what's going on" she cried trying to look.  
  
Chandler watched Dr. Hayes hand his tiny newborn son to another doctor who immediately began to work on him. "What's she doing, what's wrong with him" he asked tears filling his eyes. "Mr. Bing your son is very small he's unable to breath on his own and has to be put on a respirator" Dr. Hayes told him gently. "Will he, uh will he make it" he whispered "I have to be honest it doesn't look too good but preemies have survived with worse" he answered.  
  
They were getting ready to wheel the baby's incubator from the room when Monica stopped them. "Wait I want to see him, I want to see my baby"  
  
she said tearfully. The nurse nodded and stopped by her. She lightly touched the glass as she gazed at her tiny little boy. "Mommy and daddy love you sweeite, so much" she sobbed. The nurse smiled a little "Does this little angel have a name" she asked. Monica looked at Chandler and then back at the baby. "Daniel Chandler Bing" Chandler answered. The nurse nodded "Okay little Daniel needs to get up to the Neonatal ICU" They watched as the nurse wheeled their son's incubator out of the room.  
  
"Ms. Geller we're going to take you up to recovery now" Dr. Hayes told her. She nodded. "I'll be there in a bit Mon, I'm going to go let the guys know about Daniel" Chandler whispered kissing her forehead. He walked through the double doors and down the hall to where the gang was. His mom was there now too. Chandler was about to say something when he saw Ross round the corner with Jack and Judy. "What is she doing here" he asked glaring at Judy. "I don't need her here Ross I have a son in the neonatal ICU he's so small he can't breath on his own and I have a fiancée who can't stop crying I don't need her upsetting us any more that we already are" he said beginning to cry.  
  
Rachel and Phoebe jumped up from their seats wrapping Chandler in a hug. "Its gonna be okay honey" Rachel whispered. "But he's so small Rach" he whispered. "He'll be okay Chandler cause he's strong like his mommy and daddy" Phoebe whispered softly rubbing his back. "Monica's waited her whole life for Daniel losing him would destroy her" he said. "Daniel" Rachel said. He nodded. "Daniel Chandler Bing my son, if we lose him I think it would destroy me too"  
  
Judy walked up to him. "Chandler" she whispered. "What" he asked. "Monica is my daughter and I love her, I know I haven't exactly proven that over the last couple of months but I do" He just looked at her. "I want to be there for her , I want to tell her how sorry I am for hurting her when I should have been happy she was giving me another grandchild, please let me talk to her" she said tears filling her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt us Judy, any idea how badly Mon was hurting and how scared I was to tell my own mom cause I thought she'd react as badly as you did" he said. "I love Monica so much, more than I ever thought I could and right now we're facing the possibility of losing our little boy"  
  
Judy sighed softly. "Please Chandler I've been yelled at plenty by Jack and most recently Ross about how badly I've treated Monica and frankly I deserved to get yelled at by all of you I've been a horrible mother but I want the chance to try to make it up to her" Chandler sighed. "Alright but if you upset her in any way you'll have to leave." Judy nodded "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. He nodded "Okay Monica needs to rest so we'll all go see the baby first" The all nodded ad followed him.  
  
Chandler walked into the Neonatal ICU. A nurse smiled at him. "Hello I'm Courteney" He gave her a small smile. "Hi I'm Chandler Bing I'm here to see my baby" he said softly. "Of course baby Daniel right" He nodded. "Alrighty before anyone can go in they have to scrub their hands and put on one of these smocks like I'm wearing" she told him. "Okay can my family see him too" he asked. "Yes but its two at a time and they have to be accompanied by you or the baby's mother" He nodded and walked back over to the group. "Its two at a time" he looked at them "So Ross, Judy come on" he said softly. Judy was shocked but grateful to him.  
  
The three of them donned in smocks approached the incubator where little Daniel lay. Chandler put his hand in the incubator and gently touched the baby's tiny little hand. "Hey buddy" he said softly. "I brought your uncle Ross and grandma Judy to meet you" he whispered tears filling his eyes again. "He's beautiful Chandler" Judy whispered as she gazed at her tiny grandson. Chandler just nodded. Ross saw that he was in tears again. "Don't worry" he whispered patting his back. "But he...he's so small" Ross nodded "I know but he is Monica's kid so I'm sure he'll gain weight pretty quickly" he joked trying to lighten the mood. Chandler just shook his head. His gaze fixed on his son. After Chandler finished introducing his son to his family they all headed up to visit Monica.  
  
Chapter 15: Monica's Emotions...How will Mon react to Judy's presence? How will she react to seeing her baby? Coming Soon!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hey there! Just 2 days till the Final Friends season begins!! Here's the next chapter. I know some stuff about the Neonatal ICU cause when my niece was born she spent like a week in one she had seizures and blood around her brain when she was a day old. She's 10 now and healthy she never had anymore seizures once she came home. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	15. Chapter 15: Monica's Emotions

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though. Dr. Hayes is mine.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 15: Monica's Emotions  
  
Monica was laying in bed crying, her hand resting on her stomach when Chandler came in with everyone. "Hey babe" he whispered. "The guys saw Daniel" he said. "He's beautiful Mon" Rachel whispered. "So cute" Phoebe said. "So tiny" Joey said. That made Monica cry harder. "Joey!" Phoebe hissed. "I'm sorry Mon, I'm sorry" he whispered. "It...its okay Joe" she whimpered. "My nephew is so handsome just like his uncle Ross" Ross teased kissing Monica's forehead. Nora hugged her. "My grandson is absolutely darling" she said softly. "My little Harmonica is a mommy, he's prefect honey" Jack whispered kissing her cheek. "Thank you daddy, thank you guys" she said softly.  
  
Judy approached the bed. "Monica" she whispered. "Mom" she asked. "Why are you here I'm already hurting enough I don't need to hear how I messed up or how Chandler isn't good enough for me because to me he's more than good enough we're getting married, and we have a baby fighting for his life in the neonatal ICU " she cried. "No, no sweetheart I'm here to apologize for the way I've been acting the last couple of months" She looked at her mother. "Really" she asked. "Yes in a way I feel reasonable for my grandson's premature birth I put you under so much stress if I would have just been happy for you and been a mother to you then maybe"  
  
Monica stopped her. "No mom it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault and I didn't give you much reason to be happy I mean two months in a relationship and I get pregnant" she cried. "Yes but if I would have opened my eyes I would have seen how happy Chandler makes you" Monica gave her a small smile. "You called him Chandler not the boy who hates thanksgiving" Judy nodded. "Yeah I figure if both my children love him then he must be a pretty decent guy" she sat on the bed beside her taking her hand. "Monica if you'll let me I want to be there for you, Chandler, and Daniel" she said softly. "You saw him too" she asked. She nodded "He's the most precious little angel, when I looked at him I fell in love I don't know how I could have been angry at you for making that beautiful baby boy"  
  
Monica was crying again. "Thank you mom" she whispered. "I'm glad you came, I love you" she hugged her mom. "I love you too sweeite and I wouldn't have been here if not for Ross" she said hugging her daughter. She then got up and walked over to Chandler. "I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you too, Monica is lucky to have someone who loves her like you do and I'd be proud to have you as a son in law" she whispered. "Thank you Judy that means alot to me" he said giving her a hug.  
  
Dr. Hayes came in. "Wow full house huh" he said. "I'm afraid you'll all have to go now Ms. Geller needs her rest" he said. Everyone gave Monica hugs and kisses as they left. "I can stay though right" Chandler asked. "Yes the fathers are aloud to stay as long as they want" Monica looked at the doctor. "When can I see my baby" she asked. The doctor smiled "How about right now I'll get you a wheelchair and your boyfriend can take you up" he answered. "Fiancée" she corrected. "Excuse me" Dr. Hayes said. "You said boyfriend but he's my fiancée he proposed right before I went into labor" Dr. Hayes smiled "Congratulations I'll look for my invitation in the mail" he winked as he left to get a wheelchair.  
  
Once Monica was seated in the wheelchair Chandler pushed her down the hall toward the Neonatal ICU. "Want me to do a pop a wheelie" he joked as he pushed her. "Chandler! Its a wheelchair not a motorcycle" He laughed as they went into the Neonatal ICU. Chandler wheeled her right up to Daniel's incubator. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at him. "Oh Chandler he...he's so tiny" she whimpered. "Yeah the doctor told me he weighed in at 2lbs 10 oz." He whispered. "Oh my God that's less than a bag of sugar" she cried. "I know" he whispered "But he's strong, he's a fighter he'll make it" he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
All of a sudden one of the monitors Daniel was hooked up to started sounding. A doctor and several nurses came running over. "What's going on, what's happening" Monica cried as she slowly stood up. "Ms. Geller your son is in respiratory arrest" the doctor told her as she began to work on little Daniel with the aid of the nurses. Monica fell into Chandler's arms sobbing. Chandler held her tight. "Shh its gonna be okay babe, he'll be okay" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Hang in there son, please hang in there" he whispered his own tears falling as he watched the doctor and nurses working to save his baby.  
  
Chapter 16: There's Always Hope....Is little Daniel Bing going to be okay?...Coming Soon!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: There's Always Hope

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though. Dr. Hayes, Courteney, Daniel Chandler Bing, and Dr. Kudrow are mine.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
Chapter 16: There's Always Hope  
  
Monica clung to Chandler as she watched the doctor working to save their son. He was so tiny the doctor was doing chest compressions with just two fingers. "Please save my baby" Monica cried trying to get closer to the incubator. Chandler gently held her back. "No let me go I wanna be with my baby" she cried struggling to free herself from his embrace. Courteney the nurse Chandler had met earlier approached them. "Mr. Bing" she said softly "I think its best that you take your wife back to her room the doctor will be in there to talk to you shortly"  
  
Chandler nodded glancing at his son still surrounded by doctors and nurses as he led Monica to the door. "No Chandler please I don't want to leave him" she cried reaching out for Daniel's incubator. "I know honey, I know" he whispered not wanting to leave him either. "We'll come back and see him later after you've gotten some rest" he said walking back into her room. He helped her into bed and kissed her forehead. He was about to sit on the chair beside her bed when she grabbed his hand. "Chandler" she whispered "Lay with me, hold me please" she whimpered. "Okay" he whispered laying in the small bed beside her. She snuggled next to him laying her head on his chest beginning to cry again. "Shh its going to be okay Mon" he whispered wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back softly as he too began to cry.  
  
A little while later a doctor walked in finding them still holding each other in the small bed. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me" she said softly. They both sat up. Monica grabbed Chandler's hand holding it tight when she saw the doctor who'd been working on her son. "How is he, how's our baby" she whispered. "Ms. Geller I'm Dr. Kudrow I'm a pediatric specialist I deal mainly with preemies" Monica nodded. "Your son was born eleven weeks premature so some of his organs are still under developed such as his lungs that's why he's on a respirator" she said. "No offense Dr. Kudrow but we know all that already we just want to know if Daniel is okay" Chandler stated. She nodded "Mr. Bing your son has been stabilized and is doing okay for now"  
  
"For now" Monica whispered "Does....does that mean we're going to lose him" she said tears filling her eyes again. "No not necessarily Ms. Geller it just means that with preemies they practically have no immune systems so infections come easy to them and they can have other medical problems due to their low birth weight and under developed organs but I've seen preemies even small than your little Daniel plagued with much more serious problems survive" she told her. "So he could still make it" Monica asked. "Absolutely" Dr. Kudrow answered. Her pager went off, she looked at it. "I have to get back down to the Neonatal ICU but if you need anything or have any questions have Courteney page me" she said as she left.  
  
"Wanna go see our little boy" Chandler whispered hugging her. Monica nodded "Yes" she said as she climbed out of bed. Chandler wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall to the Neonatal ICU. They walked in and saw doctors and nurses around an incubator near Daniel's. One doctor said something to the couple. The woman screamed and collapsed into her husband's arms. Monica's eyes filled with tears as she watched the couple. She felt for them but she was glad it hadn't been Daniel. "You okay babe" Chandler whispered. "Yeah I'm okay" she said glancing at the couple one last time before turning her gaze to her son.  
  
Chandler looked over at the couple and knew what she was thinking. "Its not gonna happen to us Mon, Daniel is gonna grow big and strong then we'll take him home and we'll be a family, the Bing family" he whispered giving her a kiss as he wrapped his arm around her and gazed at his son. Monica leaned on him a little. She hoped that everything he'd said was true that the three of them would be a family that they'd get to take their little boy home.  
  
Chapter 17: Sweet Child Of Mine....A month passes how is little Daniel doing?....Coming Soon! (Fast forwards a month obviously LOL)  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. How you all like it. So what did you guys think of the final season premiere of Friends! I loved it! All of Chandler's jokes about Monica's hair were so funny! Also Joey seeing Ross when he kissed Rach, and Rach seeing his face when he kissed Joey! That was hilarious!!!! The last scene oh man poor Ross!! I screamed at my tv! LOL I mean come on its Ross and Rach forever they're lobsters!!! I can't wait o see next week's episode! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	17. Chapter 17: Sweet Child Of Mine

This is an AU fic taking place at the end of the 4th season, beginning of the 5th season. I was watching reruns when I got this idea. There never was an Emily so London never happened. Ross and Rachel never broke up they're engaged. Chandler and Monica aren't together (At least not yet hee hee) Joey and Phoebe are both single.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wanna own Chandler though. Dr. Hayes, Courteney, Daniel Chandler Bing, and Dr. Kudrow are mine.  
  
Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summery: Ross and Rachel's wedding depresses Monica, will she ever find love and happiness like her brother did.  
  
(AN: Fast forwards a month)  
  
Chapter 17: Sweet Child Of Mine  
  
Monica was in Rachel's old room that was now Daniel's nursery. She loved the nursery. The guys had surprised her with it when she came home from the hospital. It was a baby Disney theme. The walls were pale blue with a baby Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Winne the Pooh border. The crib had several stuffed animals in it including the dinosaur Ross brought and the teddy bear Chandler brought. She reached up and winded the baby Mickey mobile that hung over the crib. Music began to play. She looked down at the empty crib. She hoped Daniel would be home sleeping in it soon.  
  
Chandler came home and saw her in the nursery. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey" he whispered. "Hey" she said softly. "You okay" he asked. She nodded "Yeah I...I just want Daniel to come home" she said turning in his arms so she was facing him. "He'll come home soon" he said softly. "You think so Chandler" He smiled "I know so Mon, he's getting bigger every day and soon he'll be big enough to come home and do you know what will happen after that" he asked. She looked at him waiting for his answer. "We're getting married" he said with a smile.  
  
"I've been so worried about Daniel I haven't even given any thought to our wedding Chandler, I...I'm sorry" she whispered. "Hey that's okay honey we've both been worried about Daniel but now that he's doing so much better I though we could start talking about our wedding" She smiled "I'd like that" she said "Why don't we start tonight after we see Daniel" He nodded "Sounds like a plan" She grinned "I know!" Chandler laughed "Come on our son is waiting" he took her hand leading her from the nursery and out of the apartment.  
  
A little later Chandler and Monica walked into the Neonatal ICU and saw Dr. Kudrow at Daniel's incubator. "Oh no did something happen, is he okay" Monica asked getting worried. Dr. Kudrow smiled "No Ms. Geller everything is fine Daniel is doing really well he's up to 3lbs 10 oz and his breathing has improved he's off the respirator but he's still on oxygen" Monica smiled "Oh Chandler did you hear that he'd doing so well" Chandler nodded "That's our little man" The doctor smiled "So Ms. Geller how would you like to hold your son" she asked. Monica looked at her with surprise. "Really I...I can hold him"  
  
The doctor nodded "Yes you both can" she said. "If you'll have a seat in the rocker I'll hand him to you" Monica sat down in the rocker and watched as the doctor carefully and gently lifted her son from his incubator. "Here you go little one say hi to your mommy" she said as she gently set the baby in Monica's arms. "Hey you" she whispered with tears in her eyes. The baby moved his fists a little opened his eyes and looked up at her. She smiled "You have your daddy's beautiful blue eyes you know that" She gently touched his cheek with her fingertip. "Mommy loves you Daniel so much" she whispered placing a very soft kiss on the top of his head. She looked up at Chandler. "Wanna hold him" she asked.  
  
"Uh no that's okay he looks happy in your arms" Chandler answered nervously. "Chandler" Monica whispered "You have to hold him, he's your son" He sighed softly "I...I don't know Mon what if I don't hold him right or something" She smiled "Honey you'll do fine you held Ben all the time well this is no different except Daniel is a little smaller" He nodded "Okay but what if he doesn't like me" Monica laughed "Chandler you're his daddy he loves you" She carefully stood up. "Now sit down" she told him. He sat down in the rocker she was sitting in. With the doctor's help she placed Daniel in his arms. "Hey buddy" he whispered. "I'm your daddy" he said gently touching the baby's tiny fist. "When you get older you can watch Baywatch and eat pizza with uncle Joey and I"  
  
Monica laughed "Sorry Daniel but Mommy says that ain't happening" she giggled. Chandler smiled as he whispered in the baby's ear. He responded by moving his little fists in the air and looking up at him. "Chandler what did you say to him" Monica asked. "That's our little secret right Daniel" he smiled. Courteney walked over to them. The nurse smiled "How about a picture of this adorable little family" she asked holding a Polaroid camera. Monica nodded as she knelt down beside the rocker where Chandler sat with their son in his arms. Courteney snapped the picture and handed it to them. Monica watched as the picture appeared. She smiled as she showed it to Chandler.  
  
Later that day they waked into Central Perk. Ross and Rachel were on the big orange couch. Joey was sitting on the chair by the couch with Phoebe on his lap. "Hey guys" Monica smiled as she and Chandler sat down on the couch with Rachel and Ross. "Hey how's Daniel" Ross asked. "He's doing great" She pulled the picture out of her purse. "Its our first Bing family photo" she grinned handing to him. "Aww you guys are so the cutest" Rachel giggled. "Wow he's getting big I bet he'll be home soon" Ross said "I know!" Monica giggled.  
  
The picture was passed to Joey and Phoebe. "Aww Chandler you look so adorable with the baby" Chandler blushed a little "Thank You Pheebs" "Dude you smiled and not one of those I'm constipated looking ones like you usually have in pictures" Joey teased. Chandler gave him a look and made his trademark noise. Joey laughed as he handed the picture back to Monica. She looked at the picture, she smiled as she ran her fingertip over it. Soon Daniel would be home and the three of them would be a real family and she couldn't wait.  
  
Chapter 18: Homecomings And Wedding Plans.....Little Daniel comes home, Monica and Chandler start planning their wedding....Coming Soon!! 


End file.
